


Warm Coil

by theartisticfool



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Non-sexual vore, Oral Vore, Small Jörmungandr, Soft Vore, Vore, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool
Summary: Winters are far from the most pleasant things the city has to offer. Thankfully, Jörmungandr convinces its owner to keep it warm, unconventional as its methods may be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it was my birthday on the 19th so I'm gonna write a couple of self-indulgent fics as a present for myself. This one is actually less self-indulgent and more just an idea that I never really had the spark to write.
> 
> This wouldn't be any particular AU, but the basic premise of this world is that duel monsters can take on physical forms outside of their card, generally smaller than what they'd be during a duel. This is only important because it explains why Jörmungandr can even exist as it does. I don't plan on developing this world any further, but I guess if someone's interested then let me know? Maybe I'll make it a fic series, who knows.
> 
> (And yes, I'm aware the card name isn't spelled Jörmungandr. I don't care.)
> 
> Also, I'm aware that I haven't updated After the War in awhile. Due to circumstances, I won't be contributing my part for quite some time; I'd much rather type that out on a computer as opposed to my phone (which is what I had to use to write this).

A chilly breeze sweeps across the length of the park in downtown Neo Domino. It's a barren place this time of year - the temperature itself offers enough discouragement to visit on top of the thick layer of snow coating the sidewalk - but footprints still cover the ground.

Winters in Neo Domino can be brutal, but living in Sweden a fair portion of his life has given Harald a sort of immunity to the cold. He doesn't have to wear much of anything different from his usual outfit to keep himself warm, and to many he'd be considered incredibly underdressed. He's plenty comfortable with his dress clothes and a bit of a heavier coat, though, and so he has no qualms with walking around the city in the evening.

He had taken to visiting Neo Domino every now and then after the WRGP, and he had found that the change of scenery was always incredibly pleasant every time he went. He rented an apartment about a year ago, and while he still isn't sure how long he intends to remain, his stay so far has been delightful. It seems as though it's never too hot or too cold - for him, anyway - and the people here, while occasionally rude, are generally very pleasant and can offer some nice conversation. It keeps him from feeling too lonely.

He isn't alone tonight, either, but his source of companionship is far from human; rather, it lies in the form of a thick serpent coiled around Harald's neck. Its ragged, dark hide stands out extraordinarily against the lightness of Harald himself and everything around them, even daring to challenge the black sky filled with stars. It seems unfitting for him to own such a creature or to allow it to be so close to him, but the tender rubbing to its head that he gives it says otherwise.

The stories of Jörmungandr and Fenrir have always held dear places in Harald's heart; he never seems to find himself without pity for Loki’s children, enemies of Odin as they may have been, and while Odin himself has always been a bit unsettled by this fact about his servant, it has never proven to be an issue. The Midgard Serpent rests calmly with its maw clamped firmly around its tail, and its heat eliminates the need for a scarf. It occasionally moves a bit, shifting and rubbing up against Harald's throat and chin. It brings a soft chuckle out of him.

“Restless, are you?” he asks with a gentle smile. A soft rumble sounds in Jörmungandr's throat. It seems happy.

“We'll be home soon,” Harald tells his companion as he walks under the street lamps. “Ten minutes more.”

He gives Jörmungandr another petting on the head, but he raises an eyebrow when the hide feels rather cold against his fingertips. It's a bit concerning to him, to say the least, for while this monster can withstand frigid temperatures, its size leaves it prone to the current chill of the air.

“...you're rather cold, aren't you?” he asks the serpent, and he watches as it answers with a nod with its tail still in its mouth. “I'll do my best to hurry home, then.”

He finds that he has some difficulty in making his statement, for Jörmungandr is suddenly quite determined to nuzzle his lips. When his talking ceases, Harald watches as his companion settles again while the fog from his breath dissipates. “Hnn...? What's the matter, dear?”

Jörmungandr moves as it’s spoken to again, nudging Harald's face again. A thin smile graces his expression. “Ohohh, I think I see,” he says, and his suspicions are confirmed as the serpent makes yet another move toward his mouth. “It's the warmth of my breath that you're after, isn't it~?”

He has to push the monster’s head back to keep its advances at bay. “Breathing on you isn't going to do you any good,” he tells it. “The vapour from my breath will only make you- hmm!!” His cautioning is interrupted as Jörmungandr presses its snout up to his lips once more even while holding its tail, covering his mouth. There's a moment of silence as they stare at each other. Harald feels another gentle nudge, and he pulls the serpent away again.

“...you don't want to go in, do you?” he asks with the raise of an eyebrow. He very quickly gets the feeling from the sudden sparkle in Jörmungandr's round eyes that his statement is correct. “You know I'm hardly capable of something like that; I am merely human, after all.” He gives an almost triumphant grin. “Especially not when you've got hold of your tail like that.”

Jörmungandr releases its tail from its teeth. It has a smug but eager look on its face. Harald's eyes narrow.

“...that still isn't something I'm capable of.”

The Midgard Serpent wiggles the end of its tail at Harald, seeming to be encouraging him to take it himself. It would be a slow, easy start, after all, as opposed to how it would be if he was to start at the head. With a sigh, he sits down on a bench near the entrance to the empty park. “Even if I did let you enter my mouth, you wouldn't fit all the way. Where would you go?”

Jörmungandr nuzzles against Harald's neck.

“I can't swallow you.”

It seems no less encouraged.

“...well, how will you get back out? You'll be burned in my stomach.”

The serpent shakes its head before turning a bit and wiggling, indicating that it’ll just crawl back up. Harald isn't fully convinced, but he does know that Jörmungandr is strong, and its hide is very tough. Perhaps it'll be safe in the end. Perhaps he can manage after all.

He still is hesitant to comply with the monster’s wishes, but before he can object any further, a long growl rolls through his stomach, bringing a light blush of embarrassment to his cheeks. He tries to brush it off as an unfortunate coincidence, but the deep grumbles never fully cease, and the more he begins to consider accepting his companion’s ‘request’, the hungrier he becomes.

Well, this doesn't seem particularly fair, does it?

With a sigh, Harald carefully lifts Jörmungandr off of his neck and holds it with its tail dangling below his palms. “You're quite the insistent fellow, aren't you?” he asks jokingly. Jörmungandr takes it well, sounding off a pleased croak in reply. Despite the creature’s willingness, Harald is still apprehensive.

“My entire neck isn't much thicker than you, you know,” he says in a final attempt to dissuade the wyrm, but he can tell that his companion is more than confident in him. It's almost uplifting. Giving up, he lifts Jörmungandr above his head. “Try not to panic, then,” he tells it with a shaky voice before opening his mouth and letting its tail fall inside.

Harald can't really place a taste on the tail when it rests against his tongue, and he isn't really sure if he wants to. It's moist from Jörmungandr's chewing, but it's not like it feels unsettling. The hide is rough and feels veiny, and the sheer unusual factor of those attributes makes things a bit awkward. There's a long pause as he hesitates, part of him unwilling to take the whole dive and risk choking or worse. There's no way he can accomplish this absurd request in his right mind, but he figures that he mustn't be there since he swallows thickly shortly after this thought.

Taking the first step in this endeavour suddenly feels less like a single step and more like a daring leap down the rabbit hole. His first gulp pulls Jörmungandr's tail down into his throat, and he hardly wastes a second before he takes another one. He can feel his jaws slowly parting wider as the thickness of Jörmungandr's body grows the closer he gets to its head. He's still got a long way to go, and he knows that by all means, but he feels a tickle of excitement in his abdomen, and he suddenly wants to drag the serpent into that excitement as fast as he can. A loud, hungry growl beckons for the monster’s presence, and so more of it disappears down the back of Harald's mouth.

The way Harald's neck begins to stretch reminds him vaguely of the dewlap of a lizard. He's only taken in some of Jörmungandr's tail, and yet it's already becoming too large to hold normally in his own throat. Another swallow is prompted; he wastes no time in obliging and taking more of his monster in, the cool hide easily heating up as it presses against the warm walls of his oesophagus. That's his goal, after all, to make Jörmungandr warm and comfortable, and so he thinks that he's starting to accomplish that. That said, he isn't quite sure if the coldness is disappearing into warmth just yet. He can feel it moving into his chest as he consumes more of the serpent. Saliva begins to trickle down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Gulp after gulp sends Jörmungandr further down the slick, fleshy tube. Harald's become eager to accomplish its request; he appears lost in his own actions as he leans back against the park bench, his arms resting over it without a need to hold the serpent. He adjusts the width of his maw and swallows again and again, each one leading into the next without any form of delay or hesitance. He feels as though he's practically slurping up the creature at this point, but the chill that it emits as it travels down his throat is more than pleasant enough to keep him from really noticing his progress. He disregards a new feeling of coldness in his mid torso in favour of pushing Jörmungandr's head into his mouth. He doesn't even need to close his mouth to make the serpent’s world go dark. Harald's neck settles back to its normal size once the head slides down, and he gives it a rub to soothe the lingering soreness from all of its stretching. He's getting close.

He continues to swallow thickly even while Jörmungandr descends smoothly through his torso to push him down the rest of the way. He feels that coldness in between his ribs, pressing up against his sternum before being squeezed even lower. Harald suddenly feels movement - not this slow, automatic movement accompanying Jörmungandr, but a sudden fluttering, _actual_ movement - in his gut, the tickling of the serpent’s flickering tail nearly making him squirm a bit. His breath catches in his throat as he feels Jörmungandr twist and begin to pull itself into his stomach, too eager to wait for its owner to do the rest of the work for it. Harald bites his lip and takes quick breaths in an attempt to force down a moan when his abdomen starts to swell, an uneven, trembling bulge steadily forming as the walls of his belly are forced to stretch from Jörmungandr's size. It's... definitely a different experience, but he finds that it's far from unpleasant. Although it was one of his biggest concerns before, he seems to have sorely underestimated the serpent’s size, for he suddenly becomes aware of the tightness of his shirt and coat buttons as his middle tries to accommodate for it. He finds himself sighing when one of his coat buttons undoes itself, unable to hold against the pressure pushing against it, and his stomach grows more since it's being squeezed less. More buttons follow, releasing their hold against his expanding belly and providing it with more room. He feels his shirt parting and revealing more of his swollen gut as he rests a hand upon the exposed skin.

Finally, Harald's stomach settles after what feels like several minutes of Jörmungandr squirming and forcing more of itself into it, resting tautly on his lap as he runs his fingers over it. He covers his mouth and belches softly, rather pleased with himself and the new extent of his girth. “Your confidence was much-appreciated,” he says as he gently pats his stomach. A soft squeak forces its way out of him as he feels Jörmungandr nuzzling up against the walls rather vividly. He's much more sensitive than he expected to be. “Careful there...”

He closes his eyes and strokes his stomach again; the surface feels cold from Jörmungandr's hide within and from the chill of the air outside. “Do you feel better...?” he asks his companion, wanting to ensure that its current situation was an improvement from its previous one. He receives another nuzzle, and a smile spreads across his face. A good answer for the both of them.

A subtle shiver briefly wracks Harald's body and coils around his spine, and so he stands up a bit unsteadily from the unusual imbalance of his weight, deciding he's lingered long enough. As he runs his fingers along the tight sides of his middle, he gives it a tight squeeze and lets out another burp from the air he swallowed. “Come on,” he says as he adjusts his coat, giving his bloated belly a soothing rub. “Let's get us both home.”

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this fic i have come to the conclusion that it was entirely self-indulgent. i am a filthy sinner and someone needs to stop me.
> 
> god did not give me Hands for this.


End file.
